slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20161219213242/@comment-28589740-20170107200606
*Up* Nie chciałabym znów czekać trzech miesięcy, ale tak niecałe dwa to chyba za mało na mega ciekawy odcinek. Z tym, że jak można wywnioskować z moich historii-teorii nie przewiduję niczego genialnego. Myślę, że będzie opierał się na scenach zazdrości, wszystko w szkole, nic nowego. To by było dobre rozwiązanie, ponieważ już dawno nie było po prostu zwyczajnego odcinka (mówię o osobach, które w 32 mają Lysandra). Jeżeli chodzi o mnie, to powinno być tak: odcinek 34 - spokojny, szkoła, odcinek 35 - wyjście klasowe/z wybranymi osobami/randka, odcinek 36 - drama Iris. To by było najlepsze rozwiązanie. '' ''A przechodząc do mojej teorii, złapał mnie dobry humor, więc czemu by nie napisać. *Kontynuacja* Armin: Su, musimy pogadać. Su: *udaje kompletnie głupią* Coś się stało? Armin: Nie. Chociaż... można powiedzieć, że tak. Moglibyśmy nie rozmawiać na korytarzu? Su: Jasne. Su: (Przeszliśmy do sali B) Su: A więc... o co chodzi? Armin: Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Su: Zamieniam się w słuch. Armin: Bo widzisz... lubię cię. Armin: Ale w inny sposób. Su: Co... Su: (Armin złapał mnie w talii, po czym przysunął do siebie.) Su: (Boże drogi, Armin, nie rób tego!) Su: (Nim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić, Armin mnie pocałował.) Wybaczcie mi, ja po prostu pragnę kolejnej ilustracji z całującymi chłopakami. Su: (Sparaliżowało mnie.) Ciebie zawsze "paraliżuje", Su. Su: (Armin... on naprawdę to zrobił.) Su: (Nie pocałował mnie jednak tak samo, jak Lysander.) Su: (Nie robi tego równie wspaniale.) Su: (Lysander jest stanowczy, ale delikatny. Można się przy nim rozpłynąć.) Su: (Armin robi to zbyt nachalnie.) Su jako krytyk pocałunków. 2/10. ???: Co wy tu... Su: (Armin nagle się odsunął.) Su: (Na litość boską, to nie może być...) Lys: Idiota! Su: (Lysander uderzył Armina.) Po pierwsze - tu pragnę drugą ilustrację. Po drugie - wiem, wiem, teraz napiszecie "ale to nie w stylu Lysandra", aczkolwiek wyobraźcie sobie sytuację: Lysander podejrzewa, że Armin kocha Su, wkurza się o to, ale później ustępuje. Gdy na chwilkę zostawia Su samą, Armin ją całuje. Lysander to też mężczyzna, prawda? I tak zrobił to tylko raz. Wyobraźcie sobie teraz teorię z Kassim. Ałć. Su: (Spojrzałam na Lysandra.) Su: (Oczy świeciły mu się ze złości.) Su: (Nawet na mnie nie popatrzył.) Su: (Musiało go to naprawdę wkurzyć, Lysander jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie uderzył, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaję.) I za tryliard odcinków drama o tym, że Lysio był kiedyś dresem, a teraz wraca do starych nawyków. Lys jako dres. Boże. Armin: *krwawiący nos* ''Co ty... Su: (Armin jest równie zdziwiony.) Lys: O ile wiem, Sucrette nie jest tobą zainteresowana, tak więc skończ pojawiać się w jej obesności. ''Lysiu, nie wybuchnij! Armin: Ciekawe, bo mi tego jakoś nie wspominała. Su: (Dopiero teraz Lysander na mnie spojrzał. Jest naprawdę wściekły.) Su: Lysander, nigdy nie dawałam mu do zrozumienia, że chcę z nim chodzić! Armin: A ty czemu tak kontrolujesz Sucrette? To jej sprawa, z kim się umawia. Nic ci do tego. Lys: Zdziwiłbyś się, w jak wielkim jesteś błędzie. Su: (Lysander stanął obok mnie, po czym objął mnie w talii.) Armin: Oh... Su: Lysander, proszę, wszystko ci wytłumaczę! Su: (Lysander puścił mnie, po czym wybiegł z sali.) Su: (Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że w drzwiach stała Peggy, Nataniel, Kentin i Amber.) Su: (Po ich minach wnioskuję, że widzieli dosłownie wszystko.) Su: (Powiedzcie mi że to tylko koszmar. Błagam.) No i bum, koniec odcinka w stylu Chino. Chociaż co do reakcji Lysa nie jestem pewna. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby uśmiechnął się, życzył powodzenia Su i Arminowi, po czym wrócił do domu i jako złamana dusza poety, lamentowałby całe noce. Jeżeli chodzi o moją teorię, to bardzo nie chciałabym, by potem powstała sprzeczka pomiędzy Su a Lysandrem. W mojej głowie siedzi coś takiego, że Su później pędzi za Lysandrem i się tłumaczy, a Lys zachowuje się podobnie jak wtedy, gdy przyłapał Su i Dake'a w szatni (mówi, że wie, że to nie jej wina i tylko Dake zawinił), no i happy end. Później ich randka, dla umocnienia relacji, ponieważ ja, jako dziewczyna Lysa, miałam z nim randkę jedynie w restauracji. Marzyłyby mi się sytuacje jakie miały inne dziewczyny, podczas gdy biedny Lysio leżał w szpitalu. Jestem tą poszkodowaną. Ponad to między opisanymi przeze mnie zdarzeniami Sucrette podsłuchałaby rozmowę Priyi (jak to się odmienia?) i Iris i wyszłoby, że Priya jest bi. To na tyle moich teorii. Trzymajcie się. Wakare!